All Is Well – Glimpses of the Kent Family
by Vgerland
Summary: These chapters continue with the Kent Family I created in the All Is Not Well & All Is Well stories. You can read this without having read the prior stories. Chapter 10 A Walk to the Park now posted.
1. Richard’s Ponderings

**Is Well – Glimpses of the Kent Family **

**Sequel to - ****All Is Not Well ****and ****All Is Well That Ends Well-Short Xmas Story**** and**  
**All Is Well The Kent Family Saga**

**All Is Not Well - Short synopsis**

Lois and Clark found their way back together shortly after the events in SR partly with the help of Jason who inadvertently reveals Clark 's secret to both Lois and Richard. Richard has become good friends with Chloe a former schoolmate of Clarks. (not related to Lois here but same basic character from Smallville now working at the DP) Clark has quit the paper and is now working freelance for more independence. Jason is becoming more and more like his father.

After getting married Lois and Clark settle down in a new home together with Jason and Kala a young girl they adopted after Superman rescued her from an abusive situation. They also have a dog named Einstein, a young golden retriever that they adopted from the prior owners of the house they just purchased which is just a short distance from where Richard and Chloe live.

The story continued in **The Kent Family Saga** where the family faced new trials culminating in the birth of Elina Lauren Kent and Braden White born approximately one month after Elina. During the story it became known that Kala has abilities of her own. She can read minds, has premonitions and is able to communicate telepathically with Clark and to a lesser degree with Jason.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Chapter 1 - Richard's Ponderings**

I can't believe it has only been one year since his return. So much has happened it seems like a lifetime ago. I would never have believed that my life was going to change so drastically, that Lois and I would both be married to someone else, expecting babies even. Yet somehow we are still very much in each other's lives. It has to be his influence over us making us better than we would have been otherwise.

When he first came back I was like everyone else in awe of him. That is till I realized Lois was less in awe and more like _in love_ with him, even if she wouldn't admit it to me. It was always there, an unspoken truth between us. It suddenly made perfect sense. Why, after all the years she had refused to set a date for us to be married. Oh, I never doubted she loved me. She just wasn't _in love_ with me.

I wanted so badly to hate him. Heaven knows, I certainly tried to hate him, but there is just something so innately special about him that, try as I might, in the end I could do nothing but admire and respect him. Just as he was trying to let go of Lois it became more and more evident to me that she belonged with him. Jason belonged with him. Who was I to stand in the way of what was written so indelibly in the stars.

When they first got back together insisting I would still be Jason's Daddy I was skeptical at best. I was sure they meant well but doubted it could ever work. How would he be comfortable having me around always reminding him of what he'd missed, of what I had taken in his absence. No, I was sure it wouldn't, that it couldn't possibly work.

Boy was I wrong. Maybe it's his otherworldly optimism or maybe it's his small town goodness and charm or perhaps the strange combination of both. Whatever, it has worked! Somehow his view of the world seems to rub off onto those within his close influence. He doesn't seem at all like that aloof and all powerful alien or the 'other man' in a love triangle. No, he seems like a favorite brother. Even to me, an only and dare I say, rich spoiled former brat of a man.

Speaking of brothers, I am honored that he evidently feels the same way. Why else would he give me the keys as it were to the starship he made for his family? I can't even begin to tell you how it feels to pilot that starship. I used to love my seaplane but it pales in comparison to piloting the starship, even better when I am shadowing Clark and Jason. Seeing them flying together is like watching magic happen. Sometimes Clark is carrying Kala in her little Saturn Girl suit. Sometimes she's with me. Often other members of the family join us as well. Lois and Chloe in particular love watching their antics in the sky. Yes, it is definitely magic when we are all together, there in the sky.

Last week was Father's day. I can't remember ever having a happier one. Lois and Chloe were both waddling around, hands on their expanding stomachs. Luckily it was a quiet day for Clark he only had to leave a couple of times. Chloe and I insisted it was our turn to host a BBQ on our patio. After dinner we played with the kids in the pool for the rest of the afternoon and evening. I tell you that tight blue suit of his hides a lot. Seeing him in just a swimsuit, if I wasn't a happily married straight man I might be tempted to ….well you get my drift.

Kala and Jason both gave us the cutest home made cards. I love that Kala calls me Daddy Richard just like Jason. It totally warms my heart. Kala is so much like Lois and Clark it's uncanny. She looks like she could be Lois' daughter and her spunk is all Lois but she is in many ways like Clark too. She has his sensitive and loving nature. God worked a little miracle making sure she got where she belonged in their care. In just the short time she has been with them she has changed from a timid, insecure, damaged child into a loving, inquisitive, confident, caring, and wise beyond her eight years child. Jason benefits from her influence as well. He is just too young to keep all his secrets without her vigilant watchful eye and ever present help particularly at school. She has defiantly been a godsend.

Speaking of Jason today is his sixth birthday. There's a bunch of the kids from the neighborhood and also from school here for a birthday swim party right now. Clark and I are the 'official' life guards for the party. Not that my help would really be needed if anything were to really happen. I have to laugh at some of the mother's ogling Clark and he doesn't even have his shirt off. Good call on his part I might add. What is even funnier, he doesn't even seem to notice or understand how he affects women. Either that or he is damn good at hiding it.

It never ceases to amaze me how good Clark is with kids. I get the feeling he would gladly welcome a dozen or more children into the family. I wonder how Lois feels about that! No doubt she keeps his feet firmly settled in reality where that's concerned.

Tonight the 'whole family' is getting together to celebrate. Bruce and Catherine are even coming and from what I hear they're becoming quite the item. Jimmy even has a steady girlfriend he is bringing. Everyone seems to be settling down. I can't help but think that just seeing how happy and content Lois and Clark are makes everyone around them want the same thing for themselves. They just exude happiness and fulfillment.

It has been really interesting getting to know the real man hidden behind the flashy suit. He is beyond genius in so many ways yet almost childlike in his incessant curiosity and fascination with life. He is infinitely patient and loving with the kids and so like them unwavering in his optimistic view and unconditional love of life.

Yes things have certainly changed in the last year and I can honestly say that Chloe and I are blissfully happy too. I thank the stars every day for sending him back to us, his family and to the world in general.

Lois was so wrong, the world did indeed need a savior and he more than fulfills the need on a daily basis.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Vger's note

I really don't know where this is going to go from here. This was bothering me last night and wouldn't let me go to sleep so I just typed it up.


	2. Lois Having Fits

**All Is Well – Glimpses of the Kent Family - Chapter 2 - Lois Having Fits**

Ahhhhhhhhhh, I am about to kill that darling husband of mine. I need some Kryptonite fast! I no sooner get Elina to sleep in her bassinette and he comes flying home from saving someone I'm sure from ultimate death no doubt only to wake her up. The first thing he does is go right to her. She can be sound asleep and he has to make sure she's 'alright'. Pheff, as soon as she hears or sees him she gives a little whimper and yep, you guessed it. She's in his arms faster than a speeding bullet!

Now don't get me wrong, I understand he is just reveling in this first time father stuff but give me a break! HE IS NOT HERE 24/7. I AM! If he keeps this up I won't be able to get her to sleep in her own bed! Here's the thing, he is just so darn cute holding her every single time I try to tell him what he's doing I end up kissing him instead.

WHAT AM I GONNA DO! Maybe I could write in anonymously to Doctor Phil or Ophra. I know I need help from the expert, that English Nanny what's her name. I wonder if she would just do a house call without the whole TV thing.

Chloe thinks it's funny. Well she's due any second and I bet Richard is going to be almost as bad as Clark. Those two men spend way too much time together lately.

I wonder if Perry would let me come back to work early. What am I thinking of course he would! Ha ha, there's my out. I just need to go back to work. Soooo it's only been three and a half weeks. I'm good.

Hmmmm. Ohhhhhhhh but then what would I tell Clark? You're driving me crazy with all the attention you're showing me and the baby. Darn, I guess that is a little premature. Besides Chloe may need my help after all she is a first time mother and has no one else to help her.

Wait, maybe I could send Clark over to help her! Hmmmm, that's an idea worth pondering… Nooooo, she's going to be nervous enough. It just wouldn't be fair.

Ahhwwwww, I'm back to where I started. I guess I just need to bite the bullet and make that blue eyed rascal see the light. "Clark put Elina back in her Bassinette."

"But she was crying."

"I just barely finished feeding and changing her diaper. The only reason she has to cry is to get YOU to pick her up. She's barely three weeks old and she already has you, her 'grown dad' trained to come to her beck and call."

"But she'll cry."

"Yes, she'll cry for a few minutes then she'll go to sleep, if you just give her half a chance."

"But…"

"Put her down and come to bed, Now!….Please."

There he goes again giving me that puppy dog look of his. I have to be strong, for both of us. No for the three of us. "Now Clark!"

"You're sure…."

"Put her down and come to bed or I'm going to start crying myself!"

Strong, I must remain strong. He's breaking…finally… he's putting her back in her bassinette. Thank goodness. Now just take those few steps to bed. Ignore the crying baby, come to this baby instead. Keep me warm. Wait, what's that tapping on the door?

"Mommy why is Elina crying?" Oh NO!...like father like son!

Xoxoxoxoxo


	3. Undercover

Chapter 3 - Undercover

Late January

Lois and Chloe arrived at the house after picking Jason and Kala up from school as had become their custom of late. They would finish the afternoon working from the home office only occasionally having to go out in the field to gather additional information for various articles one of them was working on. Working from home for part of the day allowed them the luxury of spending more time with the kids particularly the still nursing babies.

Richard on the other hand needed to stay at the office handling things there as part of the management team most days coming home around six. As often as not both families would share dinner at the Kent house. Ordering in, taking out or in most cases Clark displaying one of his many talents by playing chef. Clark particularly enjoyed having Jason and Kala help him cook, teaching them the same things his mother had so patiently taught him. They both were already better at that job than their mother. Not that she felt slighted in the least.

Clark, well he was here there and everywhere on most days. The neighbor, Virginia had become a welcome member of the family spending the day at the house working on her own things as well as tending to the babies and the older children when they weren't in school. Her presence allowed Clark to come and go as needed.

On this particular day Lois and Chloe arrived home to find Clark on his hands and knees blowing a raspberry on the stomach of freshly diapered 18 week old Elina. She was lying on a pallet in the family room floor cooing and between babyish giggles attempting to mimic his raspberry with her own mouth but ended up mostly blowing bubbles. Jason and Kala ran to him, kneeling nearby immediately joining in the fun. Braden who was now 15 weeks old was lying nearby watching and smiling, his eyes wide and curious.

The two women looked at each other stifleling their laughter both thinking the same thing. _If the world could only see him now_ _the utter picture of domestically. _

"Ahem, teaching the babies something new I see?" Lois couldn't help but voice her amusement.

Clark looked up at them and smiled. "They like it." Clark finished dressing Elina and sat down Indian style on the floor next to the babies alternately tickling each in turn much to their delight.

Virginia came out of the office upon hearing the women return home. "You won't believe what he was attempting to teach them a little while ago?"

Lois and Chloe turned to Virginia at the same time wondering what it could possibly be.

"Wait a minute, Richard and I _both_ read where babies could learn sign language. Why _not_ try to teach them?"

The three women looked at each other rather skeptical. Chloe shrugged. "Well if you and Richard want to tackle trying to teach them sign language go ahead give it a try. I myself find the whole concept rather amusing."

"What are you doing playing with the kids?" Lois grinned happy that he was taking the time to make up for so much he had missed before. "I thought you were working on that feature article for Perry. You do know he's waiting for it?"

"I finished that a couple hours ago and sent it in, right after I got back from that oil spill in Alaska."

Chloe shook her head in amazement, "We saw how busy you were this morning between that attempted bank robbery in California, the apartment fire in Detroit and then that oil spill."

"Mmmm, pretty typical day really." Clark shrugged.

"I don't think I'll ever get over how fast you can finish an article when you're not having to put on a show for those around you." Chloe knelt down picking Braden up in her arms.

"That was one of the reasons for my going freelance in the first place."

"Well something has come up." Clark looked back up at Lois as she continuted. "Perry, ...actually, I would like you to work with me tonight on an undercover assignment. You game?"

"What! Is he sending you on something dangerous enough that he thinks I should tag along?"

"No, no it's nothing like that."

"Lois?"

"Well maybe a little like that but not really _that_ dangerous. Richard and Chloe have already agreed to keep the kids for the night." Chloe nodded her agreement.

"Daddy Richard said he had a new video game he wanted to teach us." Jason jumped up excited remembering what Richard had told him about it. Even Kala seemed excited at the prospect.

Virginia spoke up, "Well, if you don't need me anymore today I'll just let myself out. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks Virginia", all three voiced at almost the same time nodding at her as she left. Jason and Kala followed her to the door giving her a hug as she kissed their cheeks goodbye.

Clark picked Elina up and handed her off to her mother, "Ok, so what is this all about?"

"One of my sources gave me a tip that a major drug bust is going down tonight. Perry was dubious about me doing it by myself so I said we could do it together. Kinda like old times," she said with a wry smile lighting up her face.

Xoxoxoxoxo

They had been setting, waiting in the park where the alleged bust was to be going down for hours. Their car was parked in an inconspicuous place but the air was decidedly cold and uncomfortable, as least for a human. Lois rubbed her hands together blowing on them. Clark noticed and used a flash of heat vision to warm her up.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Clark said as he once again looked around at the isolated area surrounding their car.

Lois laughed noticing the windows had all frosted over no doubt partly due to her husband's unusual warmth. He watched her trying to wipe the window off.

"Don't bother I can still see just fine. Are you warm enough? Darn these bucket seats, why don't you sit in my lap where I can keep you warm."

Lois smiled and complied moving over to the passenger side and into his lap without a second thought, remembering a surveillance assignment long ago where she had kissed him to keep their cover. Suddenly laughing she reminded him of the occasion but just as they were about to reprise the kiss in earnest he turned away hearing something. "Shssssssssss"

Another car approached theirs and parked not far away but no one got out. Clark watched the car for a couple minutes in silence. Lois watched his reactions in the dim light from the glare of the moon off of the frosted windows. She had been sitting in silence but her patience was growing thin so she thumped his shoulder to get his attention motioning for him to look inside the car. Obliging, he stared at the other car then quickly turned away blushing.

"Ah, Lois is this …a lover's lane?"

"Uh… well sometimes, that's why I wanted you with me knucklehead. Now kiss me so we'll blend in."

"Lois, I thought we where here undercover watching for a drug bust?"

"We are, but can't we take advantage of an opportunity when it's presented? No kids, romantic atmosphere…"

Taking off his glasses he placed them on the dashboard then pulled her closer but still hesitated. "It's a little kinky."

"Kinky can be a lot of fun. Haven't you ever made out at a Lovers Lane?" She smiled when she saw him shake his head shyly.

Sensing his hesitance she egged him on, "Surely with your special abilities you can keep an ear open while we, ahem, entertain ourselves?"

"Next thing you'll be wanting to join the mile high club." He smirked.

"Can we? I thought you would nev …"

Before she could say anything more he captured her lips, his hesitancy gone and they both forgot everything else but each other as the air grew even more heated.

Xoxo

Tap, tap, tap…"This is the Police, You kids open up, NOW!"

Clark called out, "Just a second, we'll roll the window down."

Clark reached over and turned the ignition so the windows would work, grabbed his glasses and tried to contain his amusement as he looked at Lois still in his lap frantically straightening her blouse and trying to fix her bra. Who knew where her coat had landed.

As the window started down Clark responded, "Sorry officer, we aren't exactly kids."

The officer looked in the car at the somewhat disheveled couple most likely in their late twenties or early thirties and shook his head. "What on earth are you doing out here in the freezing cold. I know, reliving your youth? I see it all the time, usually a little older than you two though and not in the dead of winter."

Lois spoke up. "Officer, actually… ohhh never mind." She wasn't sure she should say why they were really there.

"Please, just move along…find a hotel…or just go home to your mates!" The officer moved away and approached the other car.

"Sheesh," Lois moved back to the driver's seat and started the car clearly annoyed waiting for the windows to clear before driving off.

As she drove out of the park Clark spoke up still amused. "He was right you know. The other car had an older couple in it."

Lois rolled her eyes. "What a waste of time that was, freezing my tail off for what? Simply to be run off by a cop!"

"Lois, just how reliable is that source of yours anyway? I doubt anything is going down there tonight except a couple pairs of adults being chased off from a romantic endeavor."

"How come you didn't hear him coming? I could have used a little warning you know."

"Hey, you wanted kinky, you got it! I was um, more than a little distracted. Besides I usually close my hearing off when we..."

Lois interrupted, "So that's why you never leave when we're…" she just smiled at the realization. He put her first when they were intimate.

"Lois! …Watch the road, you just ran a stop sign back there!"

Just then a siren sounded behind them.

"Damn, this is not my night! Clark, please help me out of this." Lois pulled over and rolled her window down. Smiling seductively as the officer approached the window.

"Officer, sorry, I just didn't see that stop sign."

"Have you been drinking Miss?"

"No, officer we were just on our way home, it's been a long day." She winked.

The officer glared back at her, then looked over to see Clark shrugging at him. "May I see your license and registration Ma'am? I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Clark drove the rest of the way home with Lois sitting quietly beside him. Pulling into their driveway he parked the car and looked over at her.

"You were glad I got a ticket. You think I'm a bad driver."

"Lois I don't think you're a bad driver, I do think you sometimes drive too fast, get distracted and well, take chances."

"See you think I'm a bad driver."

"Lois, you take chances in life! That is just one of the many things I Iove about you. After all, you took a big chance loving me."

She turned to him immediately softening at his words and stretched to meet him in a kiss. The gearshift hit her uncomfortably, "Lets take this in the house making out in a car is highly over-rated especially when you have an empty house and a soft bed waiting. I am still interested in that mile high club though, just without the plane."

Xoxoxoxo

Reviews would be so very nice. ;)


	4. West Wing Calling & Cloned

SuperPup92.0 and lilbit4 …I wish to thank you both for taking the time to review. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories. I have a blast writing them. :D ;)

Chapter 4 – West Wing Calling

Xoxoxoxo

"Chloe Sullivan-White, may I help you?"

The caller on the other end of the line hesitated for a second before speaking up. "I'm not sure if you can or not. I'm calling on behalf of Vice President Bonds and Secretary of State Doni Spice. It's our understanding that you or others at The Daily Planet have often been able to contact Superman. Is that the case?"

"We have at times been able to reach him but I really can't guarantee that we will. What do you think we have his cell phone number or something?" She couldn't help smile with that little fib, but then it wasn't Superman's cell phone, was it, it was Clark's. "Can you tell me why they need to contact him?" She motioned for Lois who was working at her desk a few feet away to come over.

"All I know is that they have an urgent need to meet with him at the West Wing today. Sorry but that's really the extent of what I do know. If you are able to reach him, please ask him to contact Vice President Bonds directly. The direct number is 202-222-2222."

"I'll see what I can do." With that the call ended and Chloe filled Lois in on the other side of the conversation.

"Wonder what they want with Superman? Lois leaned back on Chloe's desk as the two pondered the possibilities. Neither of them was particularly fond of Vice President Bonds or even Doni Spice for that matter. They disagreed with far too many of President Thorn and his Cabinet's ideas on important issues.

Lois looked around making sure no one was within hearing range. "Do you want to call him or should I."

"Lets go into Richard's office and then we can both call him."

"I agree, I wonder what the heck they want. He was really surprised when they let him off so easily last year after the Lord Kal-El and Trprian attacks. He still doesn't trust any of them." Lois followed Chloe to the enclosed office and shut the door behind them.

Richard looked up from his computer, "What's up? You both look so serious."

Chloe answered, "we just got a call from someone at the West Wing. It seems that Vice President Bonds and Secretary of State Dondi Spice want us to contact Superman on their behalf. They need to meet with him and the caller said it was urgent."

"We thought we should call from here, you know, more privacy." Lois shrugged.

Richard took out his cell phone and placed the call hitting the speaker phone button so they could all hear. The phone rang several times then went to voice mail.

"You've reached the voicemail of Clark Kent. Please leave a message." Beep

"Clark, its Richard, Lois and Chloe are here in my office with me. Please call us as soon as you get this message. The Vice President is trying to get in touch with you." Shutting his phone Richard grabbed the remote and turned the TV up in his office so perhaps they could figure out where Clark might be if he was too busy to answer his phone.

Chloe spoke up to kill the time, "So do you think he's going to have any success with teaching Elina or Braden signing?"

Lois smirked. "No, they're too young. I did some research and maybe in a couple months but they're just too young now. It is fun watching him try though. He's even enlisted Kala and Jason to help him." With that though in mind she chuckled, "It's been 'sign city' at home the last couple of nights. They all think it's funny that they can sign to each other without me knowing what they're saying. I guess I'm going to have to break down and learn it just so I can keep up with them whether the babies learn it or not."

"I think you're right, I guess we should just learn it together since Richard has been doing the same thing to me." Richard gave a lazy smile shrugging his shoulders.

I'm surprised at just how much patience Clark has with the babies. He just can't seem to spend enough time with them or the kids for that matter!"

"I must say it made coming back to work so much easier, not having to worry about finding a place in daycare but I never would have dreamed that Clark would be devoting so much time to them."

Richard smiled, "I can't blame him for trying to make up somehow for all the time he missed with Jason. So do you think our son will be calling _him_ Daddy Clark?" He arched his eyebrows with a twinkle in his eyes as he waited for Lois to respond.

Lois shook her head laughing softly, "I happen to know he's calling himself Uncle Clark to Braden. He feels you more than earned the right to be called Daddy Richard."

The phone rang once breaking them out of their chatter. Richard grabbed it immediately recognizing the tone as the one assigned to Clark's cell phone. Opening the phone he hit the button for speaker mode.

"…can you speak?" Not knowing the circumstances he wasn't sure if he should say a name.

"We're fine. I'm in London above the clouds right now. Sorry I missed your call there was a car bombing that has me occupied. What's with the Vice President wanting me to contact him?"

Chloe spoke up since she had taken the call and relayed the full message to him. "We don't know what it's about but I can't deny we're all curious as heck."

"I need to finish up here first. These phones Bruce supplied us are suppose to be untraceable but I don't want to chance it. Would you mind relaying a message?"

"You know we will, what do you want us to tell them?"

"Tell them that I'll be there in a couple hours unless they want to pass on to one of you why I should stop what I'm already doing to respond to them."

"Understood, anything else?" Richard said mater of factly.

"No, I really should get back down on the street. It's messy but thankfully not too many people were badly hurt other than the suicide bombers themselves. Unless I hear back from you I'll be here for a while then head to the White House to see what they want."

"Be careful Clark." Lois spoke up hurriedly.

"Don't worry Lois. I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you later, I love you. OH NO! Gotta go…"

"We love you too…" Lois spoke but she knew the line was already dead. Looking over at the TV she waited expecting to catch sight of his red and blue amongst a crowd in Piccadilly Square that was now on the screen. The commentator was going over the details of the bombing that had taken place a short time earlier. As they watched seconds later he landed in the midst of a large crowd of on lookers and without hesitation grabbed a baby out of a stroller.

"Get back everybody, Now!"

The mother started running away as he instantly wrapped himself around the infant.

Boom! The loud blast made both Lois and Chloe flinch as the three saw the bright flash of light barely visible coming from under Superman's arms and cape which he had hastily wrapped around himself and the baby. People were scrambling back fearing the worse many falling to the ground as they tried to get away. The three watched as the camera crew caught everything with the commentator bravely trying her best to cover what was happening.

Lois gasped, her hand immediately covering her mouth not believing what she was seeing on the live broadcast. Chloe sank into the chair behind her looking up at Richard with tears in her eyes thinking of her own baby. They continued watching the unfolding scene. They listened as the commentator said that Superman had somehow managed to contain the powerful blast and it looked like no one other than the baby was hurt.

Xoxo

Superman dropped the baby's remains and rose up in the air instantly overtaking the fleeing mother landing in her flight path causing her to come to an abrupt stop. The camera crew was barely able to catch what happened next. Superman jerked the jacket and wig off of the _woman_ exposing a dark haired teenaged boy.

A Bobbie ran up joining him taking custody of the boy, "Superman, how did you know?"

"I was watching for anything out of the ordinary. There was just something about the way _she_ was milling around that made me suspicious. That and the fact that _her_ heartbeat was racing and well the _baby_ had no heartbeat what-so-ever."

"What? Are you saying that wasn't a real baby?" Both Superman and the Bobby looked towards the crowd being controlled by his comrades. They were attempting to contain the evidence scene around the stroller and the stark remains of …a doll.

Superman looked back at the boy now squirming in the Bobby's grip noticing the zip tie clearly visible around his wrists being used to partly restrain him. "Were you here alone or are there others?"

"I'm not saying anything." He tried to jerk away spitting in the Bobby's face in an attempt to get away.

"I don't like this, there may be others. I can see and hear more from up there." He started to rise into the air still watching the scene closely.

The Bobbie nodded understanding what he meant. "Thanks Superman, I'm sure you just saved a lot of lives here. Perhaps mine included. He looked around at the crowd once again growing, shaking his head all the while tightening his grip on the teenager as a couple of his comrades came to join him.

Xoxo

"Thank God that was just a doll. Do you think he knew …before…?"

Lois returned Richard's stare answering his question, "I've no doubt. I knew there was something we weren't seeing. There's no way Clark would have let a baby die like that."

Both Richard and Chloe slowly nodded agreement. "I guess I should make that call."  
Chloe said picking up Richard's desk phone dialing the number she'd been given just a short time earlier.

"Superman, this is Vice President Bonds. Thank you for getting back to me so fast."

"Um, Sir…this is Chloe Sullivan-White at the Daily Planet. I have a message for you from Superman." She was rather surprised to hear Vice President Bonds answer the phone himself.

"What, you mean he couldn't take the time to call me directly. I've been waiting specifically for him to call back!"

"Sir, haven't you been following the breaking news from London? Superman's there, he just prevented a bombing a couple minutes ago from killing a crowd of people?"

"Hmmm, so what's the message?"

"He said he would finish what he's doing then stop by the White House in a couple hours unless your reason for wanting to meet with him was more urgent."

"No, no...that should be fine. Thank You. I don't suppose you could let us know how you contact him so we might contact him directly in the future?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I really can't divulge my sources or means of contact. I suggest you ask him when you see him later."

"Heh, Just what I expected you to say. Goodbye Miss Sullivan."

Xoxoxoxoxo

**Chapter 4 - Part 2 - Cloned**

Superman landed on the patio without fanfare. Evidently the secret service men were alerted to expect him.

"Sir, this way please." They quickly escorted him to a private conference room where Vice President Bonds was waiting.

Superman had x-rayed the room before entering and knew Secretary of State Dondi Spice and three other people he didn't recognize were with him. They were all drinking tea around a conference table and talking softly about the events in London as he entered.

"Ahhh, Superman, so glad you were able to join us. Would you like some tea?" He motioned to the tea pot on the table on the side wall.

Superman nodded. "That would be nice."

One of the men got up and offered to get him a cup. Superman hesitated momentarily wondering just what was going on based on their demeanor that required his urgent attention.

"Sugar or lemon?" the man asked.

"I'm sure it's find just the way it is. Now why have you called me here? I'm sure it wasn't to serve me a cup of tea." Superman eyed the three men wondering why they had not been introduced.

"Where's my manners, please sit down let me introduce you to my friends here. I'm sure you remember Dondi." Superman nodded to her as she smiled graciously at him. "The gentleman getting your tea is my new chief of staff, Jim Binks."

The man placed the cup on the table in front of where Superman was still standing then offered his hand. "Sir, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Superman said nothing but nodded as he shook his hand then looked towards the other two men who had yet to be introduced.

"This is Joseph Frammer and Kile Metcalf both from Frammer Labs. Kile is their chief research scientist in charge of…"

"Genetic manipulation and more recently cloning, so I've read. Exactly what does that have to do with me?"

Neither man moved to offer their hands, surprised he was familiar with Frammer Labs. Kile smiled. "I see my work precedes me." The moment passed and both men settled back into their chairs.

Superman finally sat down still questioning just what was going on. He looked momentarily at the cup of tea as if deciding if he wanted to drink it or not then picked it up and took a sip. "Sir," he stared intently at the Vice President, "I was told this was an urgent matter. Might I remind you that I could be called away at any moment, therefore, I suggest you proceed."

"Ahh. After those incidents last year when we almost lost you, we thought it perhaps a good idea to have a …well a backup."

Superman raised his eyebrows in consternation as he looked from Vice President Bonds directly to Kile Metcalf not liking where this seemed to be headed. "A backup?" he repeated putting the puzzle together. "You want to clone me? That's why you called me here?"

Kile spoke up, "actually we already have, but so far we haven't had any real success producing a viable fetus."

Superman jumped up once again staring intently at Vice President Bonds, "Let me get this straight, you have already been attempting to clone me? After the hard line your administration has taken on cloning of humans and even going so far as to condemn stem cell research on religious and ethical grounds." He paced around the room.

Vice President Bonds shrugged, "We saw a real need son."

"No, what you saw was that you had no control over me! And don't call me son! It's obvious just what you think of me. I fit somewhere between Dolly the sheep and a family pet in your scheme of things." His eyes flashed red. Somehow he had almost always been able to maintain control but he was close to the edge this time. They had no idea what they were meddling with, what the result might be.

Dondi Spice spoke up feeling uncomfortable she hadn't exactly agreed with the men. "Superman it's not like that really. We do need your help to solve the problem. If you'll only listen to us."

"I will not participate in any cloning experiments. Period!"

"We just need a small fresh sample. We think the sample we got was comprised by kryptonite. We intend to continue with or without your help." Kile was now standing as well moving towards the end of the table where Superman had been sitting.

Superman looked at the two scientists and then at the cup he had drank from still on the table where he had been sitting wondering if there was enough DNA right there on the cup. Kile reached for it but before he could retrieve it Superman flashed his heat vision melting the cup into a lump of nothing. The remaining tea completely vaporized.

"I'm sure the public will be interested in this little meeting."

"Wait this is top secret, you can't say anything to anybody!"

"You should have mentioned that when I arrived. The way I see it, I'm free to say anything I want to anyone I choose. I'm sure the public will be interested to hear how you talk out of both sides of your mouth when the purpose serves you. Was the President aware of your little experiment?"

"No! This was mine, all mine. Somehow we'll succeed with or without your help. We must do all we can to protect this great country from her enemies. It's not like you're human why should we worry about your rights when compared to the greater good."

"We're through. I'll have no part in this other than to make sure you don't succeed."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Superman flew around the globe aimlessly for at least an hour before he found himself back answering calls for help. Helping strangers in need seemed to lighten his mood. He just wasn't ready to go home. Why had he let it brother him so much. He shouldn't really have been so surprised. No matter how hard he tried and wanted to just be one of them he would always be first and always an alien. Would his children feel the pain that came from being part alien? He prayed not, but feared they would. Perhaps that is where his pain was coming from now. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting them because they were different, because they were like him.

Xoxox

Jason was jumping into his arms before the door closed behind him. "Daddy we missed you. Mommy and Chloe fixed dinner." Kala ran to join Jason and soon both kids were in his arms.

"I see that." he smiled spying the Chinese take-out boxes on the kitchen counter. Richard was standing by the dining room table having just finished setting down the place settings. He could hear the babies sleeping softly upstairs, Elina in her crib and Braden in the portable crib. He watched them for a minute trying to see if there was any outright noticeable difference in them. One human, one …

"Earth to Clark, are you there? Richard just asked you how it went." Lois wrapped her arms around Clark and both kids still in his arms. She kissed him intensely mindless of the audience. Then pulling away repeated, "Are you alright? What happened? We were getting worried. You didn't answer your phone."

Both kids started squirming and giggling with their parents kissing so ardently just a breath away. Clark set them both down and embraced Lois once again kissing her before answering, "I'm fine. I forgot I turned it off at the White House. I'll tell you everything, but not now." He motioned with his eyes to the kids and Lois nodded.

After dinner the kids retreated down to the basement to play for a while before bedtime. The adults cleared the table and finally sat down in the family room. Richard was the first one to speak up. "So, what did the VP want you for? Can you tell us?"

"They tried to tell me it was top secret but not till after the fact and after they saw my reaction." Clark got up and paced the floor debating with himself just what to say then just gave in to the simplest statement. "They tried to clone me and failed. They actually thought I would help them. For the greater good." He shrugged looking down at his feet in turmoil.

"WHAT! They what." Lois was in her element and furious. "Those hypocrites! They won't let scientists use discarded embryos to possibly save countless lives yet they condone cloning you!"

Richard shook his head trying to come to terms with what he had just heard. "But how…? When could they have gotten your DNA?"

"I'm thinking most likely when I was in the hospital. There was a small piece of kryptonite still in my back. I remember hearing the doctor mention it as he removed it and I heard it hit the tray before everything went dark for awhile."

"I didn't get it all out…but how did you …" She jumped to her feet slipping her arms around him.

"Lois, it's alright, that was a long time ago and I managed." He kissed her forehead before continuing.

"The scientist Kile Metcalf whose been working on the experiment said the sample they were using was contaminated with kryptonite and felt that was preventing the fetuses from being viable. They wanted a new fresh sample. I refused and told them I would do everything I could to prevent them from succeeding."

"So what do we do? Chloe asked.

"Just how can we stop them?" Richard chorused.

"We're journalists, the way we always stop corruption and injustice when we find it. We shine a light on it and tell the people." Lois looked up into Clarks eyes sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that was what he meant for them to do.

"I knew there was another reason I fell so hard for you." They kissed and then the four settled down with two laptops between them digging dirt and collaborating on how best to cover the story which was sure to stir up a hornets nest. Yes, Lois was in her element and the other three were right there with her.

Xoxoxooxo

Thank you for reading.

You didn't really think I would let them clone my Supes did you. ;)


	5. Clone Wars

Chapter 5 - Clone Wars

The foursome worked though the night only taking short breaks between them. They had chosen to work in the family room just off the kitchen since it provided more room for them to spread out and exchange ideas. Lois and Clark worked up the details of the meeting 'As told to them by Superman' and pulled together a complete background on the Thorn administration's position and dealings concerning cloning. Richard and Chloe traced the money backwards from Frammer Labs directly to miss-directed funds from the defense budget using Chloe's high tech computer skills. The four corroborated all their facts using various contacts between them then started writing up the various articles.

Three times Clark suddenly looked up from what he was doing and disappeared after quickly excusing himself coming back a short time later digging back into whatever he had been working on at the time. Coming back the third time after being gone for about an hour he walked in with a large bakery box with fancy French lettering. Lois practically jumped him grabbing the box and opening it to take a long deep breath of the wondrous aroma of the fresh couques, cinnamon raisin rolls and croissants.

Clark shook his head in amusement, "I figured _you'd_ be getting hungry. You do realize it's almost time for you three to get up and go to work."

Crabbing one of the fruit topped cougue pastries Lois handed the box to Richard and Chloe who also picked fruit topped cougues. Luckily they had just made a new pot of coffee. Lois refilled all their cups leaving the pot nearby on the breakfast bar.

"Boy I'm glad you got called away to France, these are absolutely delicious," Richard managed to get out between bites.

"Mmmmm, I agree." Chloe mumbled clearly enjoying the pastry.

Lois picked a raspberry off her pastry and fed it to Clark who was standing next to her about to take a pastry for himself.

"Mmmmm raspberry," Clark grinned as he took his own fruit topped cougue out of the box. "Actually I took a little detour to France. I though you guys might like a treat after working all night."

Lois looked up, "A little detour huh, from somewhere in England or Europe?"

"Ahhhh, actually from Florida." He shrugged grinning sheepishly picking a raspberry off his own selection and popping it in his mouth. "Okay, you caught me maybe I was hungry for some good French pastry myself."

Richard almost spit out his coffee laughing. "Leave it to you to consider a trip from Florida to France just a little detour on the way back to Metropolis. Seriously though, Perry is going to flip when he hears about this exposé." Shaking his head he continued, "I can't wait to see his face. You know he lives for this sort of thing. Clark, you really have to go in with us, you don't want to miss his reaction on this one."

"Richard is right. Why don't we finish up here, then get refreshed, get the kids ready for school and all go in together? We should be able to go in, present the full story and then come back home and sleep till tomorrow." Lois looked up at Clark and smirked, "Well, all of us but _you_ that is, 'Mr. I only need a couple hours of sleep a night'. You and Virginia can take care of the babies and you can retrieve the kids from school."

Clark chuckled, shrugging one shoulder mischievously, "Works for me."

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Richard and Chloe went home just long enough to change then came back finding Lois nursing Elina in the family room with Braden sitting contently in his carrier playing with a teething rattle. Clark had taken Jason and Kala up for an early morning flight before they had to get ready for school. Richard grabbed another pastry just as Clark and the kids came in from the back porch.

"Aunt Chloe, Daddy Richard" the kids voiced together running to them for good morning hugs before running upstairs to change. Clark went into the kitchen and poured milk for both kids sitting the glasses on the breakfast bar then when to sit down next to Lois and the baby. Seeing her daddy, Elina whined and started to squirm holding her arms out to him.

"Clark, she's not done nursing. Why does she always want you?" Clark shrugged his shoulders his eyes wide and trying to look innocent.

Both kids came running back into the room and quickly picked cinnamon raisin rolls from the box of pastry and climbed up on the bar stools to eat and drink their milk.

Elina continued to whine and squirm and with an open hand tapped her forehead several times. Clark jumped up ecstatic. "She just signed Da da!"

Lois gave up trying to nurse Elina who was continuing to whine and squirm towards Clark who was now standing nearby. As she watched, Elina again jestered with her hand. "No way!"

Jason and Kala jumped down from their stools, their hands sticky from the pastries. Kala squealed in her excitement, "Daddy it worked. Elina is signing for you."

"What do you mean it worked? Just what have you three been up to?" Lois stood up asking as she finally handed Elina to her father while Richard and Chloe looked on in disbelief. After all being barely four months old Elina seemed too young to have picked anything up that fast. What was going on?

Clark was too busy kissing Elina's cheeks to answer as she cooed contently. Jason and Kala were dancing around him excited about their combined accomplishment.

Finally Kala noticed her mother standing with her hands on her hips looking at them. "I sent her images I made up in my head, images of her making that sign and then daddy picking her up over and over. It worked."

Lois rolled her eyes at Clark. "I should have guessed. You were determined that she learn Da da first huh?" Richard and Chloe both chuckled at the explanation.

Clark finally stopped kissing Elina long enough to respond. "Well, from what I've read and heard babies usually say ma ma first because the m sound is easier for them to make than the d sound which requires using the tongue. I thought this might put us on an equal footing never realizing she would pick up the sign so fast."

"Clark, this isn't a competition."

He pulled Lois into his embrace with Elina still in his other arm. "I know, and if it makes you feel better the same sign taping on the chin is Ma ma we'll teach her that next…maybe." he winked down at Kala and Jason.

"Phsss, Kala," Richard signaled to Kala conspiratorially, "How about trying what you did with Braden."

She beamed running to him motioning for him to stoop down to her level so she could whisper in his ear, "I already did." Clark and Jason both snickered having heard what she said.

Xoxoxoxo

Lois, Clark, Richard and Chloe watched as Perry read over the copy, his face beaming. "This is fantastic! Does anyone else know about this or what happened at the White House?"

Clark just shook his head slightly raising his eyebrows in response.

"I doubt they'll be expecting anything like this." Looking at the copy again the editor grinned. "This is too good to hold till tomorrow morning's paper. Besides we want to get this out while we still have the element of surprise. It calls for an Extra Edition but there is one thing missing. We need to do more than just quote Superman. We need a full interview with him regarding this. Clark, I can see a lot of your influence in this piece with just Lois' byline. The old Lois and Kent style of collaborative writing is very evident but we need something more direct from Superman."

Clark sighed as he got up out of his chair to pace the room looking very much like the Clark of old, his hands in his pockets as if uncomfortable in his own skin.

"You know I'm right." As the old editor watched, Clark turned back around and was no longer that Clark but the new more self assured Clark that only a few knew. He was a Clark that showed almost too much of Superman to keep the disguise from covering the fact of who was really standing there.

"Yes, you're right, but it won't work like before with me pretending to interview myself. There needs to be a distinct independent perspective."

Perry nodded looking at the others, "I agree." Rubbing his chin in deep thought he addressed Lois, Richard and Chloe. "You three interview him, between the three of you, you should be able to cover a good range of perspectives. I need it back to me by noon today. We go to press right after that for a late afternoon Extra Edition. Just in time to hit the evening news programs. The White House won't know what hit them!"

Clark made a big show of leaving after they exited Perry's office. He would give them time to develop the questions they wanted to ask and return a short time later as Superman.

The threesome decided to work in the conference room with the blinds closed and the door locked. Jimmy Olson was directed to show Superman in when he arrived and to bring his camera. Jimmy would be the only other person allowed in the room. It was decided Chloe would compile the questions in interview format on the computer as they worked. Then Clark's answers could be added as he supplied them, thus saving time later. Next to Clark she was the fastest and most accurate typist among them.

The war room was abuzz wondering just what was up. There was talk that the Planet was about to break a big story, big enough for a special edition of the paper to be printed. Excitement was high and speculation rampant. It only increased when Superman came strolling in and was met by Jimmy who quickly escorted him to the closed-off conference room. The entire room was quiet as he walked through then the noise level increased dramatically as the speculation went unchecked.

Perry stuck his head out and shouted, "Everyone back to work. You'll all know what's going on soon enough."

Lois looked up from the table as Superman appeared at the door with Jimmy. Richard unlocked the door to let them enter. "You ready for me?" he said entering the room.

"We're getting there, no reason we can't start." Richard answered relocking the door. Richard and Superman both took seats at the table. Jimmy remained standing starting his photographic record of the meeting.

"We might as well start with the big question." Lois said flatly. Superman couldn't help but smirk at that, she liked starting with the big questions. "What do you personally think about the attempts to clone you?"

"First of all, I think it is morally wrong to attempt to clone anyone. Furthermore, I feel it is a very risky proposition to attempt to clone me. The very thought of a being with the power I possess and possibly no conscience worries me. That is indeed exactly what I believe they were attempting to do. They don't want a 'backup' for me as they stated, they want a being with my power that they can control."

"Clark, uh Superman lets break that down. Most of the world agrees with you but are there specific reasons you personally feel cloning is immoral," Richard asked.

"On Earth cloned animals have proven to be less than the original. They typically have more compromised immune function and higher rates of infection, tumor growth, and other disorders than the general population often living in poor health then dying early. This may very well be caused by defects in the genetic imprint of DNA from a single donor cell causing developmental abnormalities in the cloned embryos. As far as we all know no human has been cloned. We can only assume the results would be the same or possibly even worse than those of the cloned animals. Personally I feel cloning is an act against nature. There is a reason nature has provided for a dual DNA source of egg and sperm, mother and father. Cloning circumvents nature's safeguards against defect."

"When you say, "on Earth", does that mean you are aware of clones on other planets?" Lois asked.

"Yes, I am. I was given much knowledge of Earth and many other worlds on my initial trip here along with a multitude of languages. Cloning has ended disastrously elsewhere causing civil wars much like the civil war here in America. Clones tend to be relegated to less than equal status wherever they're created. Rebellion soon follows."

"Rebellion?" Chloe looked up from her keying to ask.

"Yes with one or both sides nearly wiping the other out."

Richard continued breaking down Clark's first response, "Alright, you said that you felt it was a very risky proposition to attempt to clone you, that it might result in a being with your power but possibly no conscience explain what you mean."

"We don't know what the impact would be on what I feel is an artificial life form raised in an experimental environment that had my powers and abilities? I did not just decide one day to put on this blue suit and start playing hero. My father and mother, realizing what I would be capable of, started training me on my trip here. They imprinted on my very being a strong since of right and wrong and gave me the knowledge to back it up. Just who or what would be responsible for making sure that being was taught to respect and not misuse the power it had?"

"You truly believe they want a being with your power that they can control?" Lois asked already knowing the answer but wanting Clark to answer for the record.

"I have no doubt of it. They have attempted to coerce me into doing their will on many occasions. This is a way for them to go around me and get my powers for their use."

"One final question, why did you want this story told if they have failed. What good will it do going public?" Lois also wanted this question on record.

"Just because they failed doesn't mean they will stop trying. I feel the public is entitled to know what their elected officials are doing behind their backs in the name of protecting national security when it is in fact very bad for national security."

Clark thought for a second then as Lois and Richard got up and crunched behind Chloe to see what she had typed, he spoke up. "There is another question that begs to be asked." The three looked up from the screen puzzled. "You need to ask me if I think I will ever settle down and start a family to continue the line providing a 'backup' on my own."

Lois looked shocked, "We can't ask that! You can't tell them about …"

Richard interrupted, "No, Clark is right. If we don't ask that question someone else most defiantly will. At least if we ask, the questions and answers can be controlled." Clark nodded his head. Chloe keyed in the question above the one just answered and waited for his response.

"It's a nice dream most likely not obtainable in my case. But then stranger things have been known to happen."

Lois smiled at how he had danced around the truth not lying but certainly not being fully forthright. Of that she was very glad. He of course had been right, this question needed to be asked and his answer would perhaps be enough to satisfy the curious from asking more.

Late morning they finally left the conference room, Superman going on his way while the remaining foursome presented what they had to Perry. Jimmy had taken numerous shots and was ecstatic that he had had the opportunity to get such a photographers dream. Even being a friend of Clarks in on the secret he wouldn't have ever dreamed of asking for the opportunity he had just been given. A short time later, tired to the bone but feeling high on what they had just completed together Lois, Richard and Chloe finally headed back home, their beds calling.

Xoxoxoxoxo

The Daily Planet broke the news with a full front page article the headline screaming **VP BONDS, CRONIES ADMIT ATTEMPTED CLONING TO SUPERMAN** just 24 hours after Superman had attended the meeting at the West Wing. The Bi-lines had been listed as Lois Lane, Chloe Sullivan-White and Richard White but Clark had had a major part not only in telling Superman's part of the story, but also in detailing the issues involved with cloning itself and in pulling together the various background and related stories.

The evening news shows quickly picked up the story trying to catch up with the Paper's account. The wires burned with the news as it spread like a wildfire. Perry loving every second of it had no qualms about stoking the fire.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Not more than a couple weeks later the firestorm was in full force. The administration was being investigated for possible misappropriation of funds. Plus several bills were making their way quickly through both houses of congress. The paper's circulation had surged and continued to enjoy a steady increase of readership.

Just as he was about to leave the scene of his latest rescue an on air field reporter ran up to Superman and shoved a mic in his face. "Superman, Superman a word please, how do you respond to the fact that both houses of congress are attempting to steamroll a special bill through granting you all rights and privileges granted under the Constitution?"

"I never realized I didn't already enjoy those rights and privileges. I don't remember reading in the Bill Of Rights where rights were granted based on being human. I believe the wording is _person_ or sometimes _people_. I was granted honorary citizenship many years ago so I would think that, at least at that time I was considered a person."

"But what are your feelings on the bills?"

"Personally I think it's a waste of their time and the taxpayer's money besides the fact that it's not going to change anyone's feelings about the real matter at hand."

"And that is?"

"Attempting to clone me is very dangerous and could have very dire consequences for the future. As I already stated, they might just create something they couldn't control or something without a conscience. Vice President Bonds and most likely others in the Thorn administration are using a technicality in the law that states only that it is illegal and considered immoral to clone a human being."

"What is a human being anyway?" the reporter asked.

"According to just about any dictionary a human being is an individual of the genus Homo sapiens, or a person as distinguished from the other animals."

He looked thoughtful for a moment then continued. "Perhaps a more biblical sense is called for therefore a human being might be considered a creature with a soul. I ask you," then he looked directly into the camera, "I ask all of you, am I really that inhuman that you think I have no soul?"

The reporter was momentarily dumbstruck she certainly hadn't been expecting that. "I never thought of it that way."

"I'm sorry Miss but I do need to go. Good afternoon." He took off before she could answer.

Xoxoxoxoxo

Please review. It makes this human feel that her time wasn't wasted.


	6. Cosmo Girl

Chapter 6 – Cosmo Girl

Lois got comfortable in bed and opened the magazine she'd been unable to resist that afternoon while picking up a couple items at the grocery store, _darn lines_ she thought what else is there to do but read the mags and laugh at the tabloids. Flipping to the index she found the article she wanted and quickly read it. "Well, that's nothing new. We already said _that_ in our interview or in the accompanying articles. What a rip off, these darn rags will do anything to sell a copy. Who wouldn't want a family?"

Bored and not sleepy she began reading through the magazine. The next article she read was _**The Sex He'll Die For, Foreplay Ideas Almost Too Risqu**__**é**__** to Share…Almost**_, after carefully tearing the article out to keep for future reference she moved on to another article that caught her attention: **Turn your Man Into a You Pleasing Sex Genius (Warning the Earthquake Coming!) **"Hmmm, not too bad but they got nothing on my man!" Deciding impulsively she carefully tore the article out and put it with the other carefully retained pages and tucked them all back into the magazine for temporary safekeeping. She smiled up at the window wishing her missing husband would return sooner rather than later. She was really starting to miss him and those articles hadn't helped.

Sighing she read several interesting articles on women's health and checked out the latest styles, who's in and who's out and finally who was best or worst dressed. Looking over at the clock she noted it was already 1:02AM. Turning a few pages she found the ever present Cosmo quiz _**How to tell if your marriage is in trouble**_ and decided to fill it out. She chuckled to herself, "OK, let's see how we stand. Hmmmm, give yourself 5 points for each yes answer."

Does your mate disappear for hours on end without telling you? _N/A_

Does your mate avoid telling you where he's going? _N/A_

Does your mate refuse to give you any indication of when he'll be back? _N/A_

Does your mate find excuses to avoid spending time with you? _N/A_

Do you and your mate have differing sleeping habits and times? _N/A_

"Oh sheesh, this is ridiculous." Feeling restless she glanced over at the clock for about the hundredth time since she had gone to bed a couple hours earlier. It read 1:17AM, fifteen minutes later than the last time she'd looked. Laying the magazine on the nightstand next to the clock she walked over to the window and looked up into the dark night sky. "I miss you, please come home soon."

Lois yawned and shivered in the cool mid-February early morning air. Running back to bed she crawled under the warm covers and turned the television on to the 24 hour news channel. She'd been doing her best to stay awake and wait for Clark but she was starting to lose the battle. Maybe if she could figure out just where he was and what he was doing she'd have an idea of just when he'd be home. She hated to call him…again…not wanting to seem …needy.

_"…she doesn't get her act together soon she will undoubtedly lose custody of both her children…."_

Click

_"…been caught over and over going out pantyless to nightclubs…"._

Click

_"….penalty for drinking and driving without a license can be …."_

Click

"Huh, I can't believe this, there's a war going on and the coverage is wall to wall Britsay Spearhan? Come on show me something I want to see. Show me some blue and red spandex."

_"…and that was the latest weather in your neighborhood. Stan, back to you."_

_"Thanks Fred, now to the latest news around the world. Just a short time ago Superman arrived at the scene of a train derailment in Iran. The convoy was reported to be carrying petrol, fertilizer, and sulfur when it derailed and exploded. So far there is a report of as many as 300 people having been killed in the accident. Containment of the dangerous chemicals is ongoing. With Superman on hand it shouldn't take nearly as long as it would otherwise. It seems the man in blue has had his hands full tonight. He was reportedly helping victims of the flooding in Jakarta stranded when high waters hit unexpectedly and just before that he was seen in Wisconsin….."_

Lois dozed off but was startled awake a few minutes later as she dropped the remote and it fell to the floor beside the bed.

_"… may lose custody of her two children…"_

Click.

Lois gave up and turned the TV off moving over to the other side of the bed so she could snuggle into Clark's cold empty pillow making due with only the faint scent of him lingering on the soft pillowcase.

Clark finally made it home just after 5:00AM. Not wanting to wake anyone taking a shower at home he had taken a trip to the Fortress to clean the grim off from the messy train derailment cleanup. He smiled seeing Lois asleep on his side of the bed hugging his pillow. Her eyes were moving indicating she was having a dream. He sped into his PJ bottoms thinking he could at least sleep a few minutes and wake up with her. He hated missing going to bed with and waking up with Lois, one was bad enough but both just wasn't fair to either of them. He loved the kids to pieces but cherished that alone time even if it was just quiet one on one conversation. He carefully crawled in beside her, slowly replacing his chest with the pillow trying not to disturb her sleep. Settling in he closed his eyes, content to be home with the woman he loved in his arms.

Lois moaned softly in her sleep and cuddled closer. "Hmmmmm, Clark…yes…" she mumbled.

Clark opened his eyes at the soft sensual moan and mumbled words and moved just slightly so he could see her face, thinking she must be having _some_ dream. Satisfied she was still asleep he again closed his eyes and smiled, reflexively tightening his arm around her ever so slightly without even realizing he was doing it.

Seconds later he felt a hand caressing his abdomen and again opened his eyes to see Lois was now quite awake. "I tried not to wake you. Sorry. Go back to sleep you need your rest."

"I can rest anytime! Right now I need something else. Hmmmm your muscles feel all tight and tense…" She stroked his abdomen going lower until her hand reached and went under his loose fitting PJ bottoms. Smiling seductively, she said "Especially this muscle." She began kissing his chest and working her way down to his abdomen where her hands had just caressed.

Clark shuddered at the sudden intimate touches taken totally by surprise, "Um …Lois what are you doing…it wasn't a minute ago…um…." He hitched his breath barely able to speak. "Um… Lois I'm not sure this is such a good idea…um…aahhh" Now barely able to control his breathing he finally managed, "Jason is almost awake…"

"Shhhhhhhhh then, I can be quiet if you can." She smiled up at him seductively then covered his mouth with her own kissing him greedily before trailing her kisses back down to his abdomen. She continued to work her way back up to his lips, her hands still driving him crazy with sensual caresses now moving freely, sending shivers all through his body.

Not wanting to be only on the receiving end Clark began responding in kind. His hands were now on her body moving the flimsy nightgown up over her head and throwing the useless thing away not caring where it landed. Lois likewise pushed down his PJ bottoms and threw them up in the air to land wherever they fell. Soon they were skin to skin, arms and legs and lips intertwined neither able to get their fill of the other. Clark shifted quickly and assumed an upper position causing Lois to shudder and before she could stop it, a somewhat scream like sensual inhale escaped her. "AAAHHHHHHHHH."

Their breaths were coming in heavy pants as they continued to stroke each other's growing fire. Both were oblivious to the fact that a certain little boy was running down the hall frightened for his mommy having heard what he thought was her scream.

CRASSSSSSSSHHHHH.

Clark turned over moving to the edge of the bed away from Lois at the same time he made sure they were both covered. Jason came barreling into the room making short work of demolishing the door not stopping till he was standing beside the bed. "Daddy?"

Jason took in the image before him trying to understand. "I heard Mommy scream and I didn't know you were home. Why did Mommy scream?"

Clark looked from Jason to Lois who was completely disheveled and still trying to catch her breath. "Um…we were just playing and I guess I tickled her a little too much." Lois nodded still trying to slow her breathing.

"Oh." Jason looked down and noticed he was standing on his dad's PJ's. "Mom doesn't like it when I throw my clothes on the floor." Then he noticed his mommy's nightgown on the lampshade. Not understanding he frowned and looked from one to the other for explanation.

"Mommy got hot and …Jason you need to go back to bed. It's almost time for you to get up and get ready for school. We don't want you falling asleep in class."

"But I'm not tired. Can I stay in here and play with you and Mommy?"

Lois finally found her voice, "Jason, do as your Daddy said. Go back to bed. One of us will be in to get you up in a little while. Try to go back to sleep."

Jason pouted and turned around and started to leave till he saw the door lying in pieces partway in the bedroom. He looked back at his mom and dad afraid he would be in trouble. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your door." He was almost crying.

Clark took the chance while Jason was distracted to streak into a different set of pajama bottoms, for Jason's benefit, then snatched him up. He looked back at Lois with a smirk on his face and a quick wink before carrying the small boy back to his own room.

After placing Jason back in bed and tucking him in, Clark sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm proud of what you did Jason. Wanting to protect your Mommy shows what a brave and caring boy you are. I can understand why you thought your mommy was in danger but you need to be careful when you run in to rescue someone. You could be running into a trap, or you could end up accidentally hurting someone, or you could be trying to rescue someone who doesn't need rescuing."

"Like Mommy now?"

"Yes, like now."

"Daddy, how come you and Mommy get to throw your clothes all over when you make me always put mine away?"

Clark couldn't help chuckle to himself before answering. "We don't normally do that. We were just having a little fun that's all. We would have picked them up this morning." Clark bent down and kissed Jason's forehead before standing up. "Now try and get a little more sleep."

"Okay Daddy." Jason turned over and pulled the covers over his head as Clark exited the room closing the door behind him.

"I guess we need a new door, _**your**_ son doesn't know how to control his own strength." Lois offered as Clark entered the bedroom stopping to look at the broken mess. Then their eyes met and they both started laughing. Lois had gotten back in her nightgown having retrieved it from the lampshade, cold after Clark left the bed and taken his warm presence with him.

"_**Our**_ son seems to be very protective of his mother. I see nothing wrong with that. I guess his protectiveness could use a little refining. I put him back to bed but I doubt he's asleep." He looked towards their son's bedroom as if checking. Then over to Kala's room and finally to the nursery before returning his gaze to Lois who was patting the bed beckoning him back to her side.

"I thought you said you could be quiet." He said as he climbed back into bed, settling in for some snuggling as they continued to talk softly.

"Yeah, that was before you pulled that maneuver on me, and I was the one reading up on new ways to drive _you_ crazy."

"Huh, reading up?" He scrunched his eyes in consternation.

Grabbing the magazine still face down on the nightstand she handed it to Clark. His eyes bugged out just looking at and reading the cover. "Uh…" he gulped.

"By the way, you can just skip the article _Turning Your Man Into A You-Pleasing Sex Genius. _You have them beat hands down already. Earthquake coming indeed, I just wish I could have held my tongue till after it arrived."

"I didn't know you read Cosmopolitan."

"Oh, every once in a while I enjoy it. I just couldn't leave the store without it tonight what with that hunk of a man on the cover." She smirked at him. "Didn't I warn you about making that statement in the interview?"

He sighed, "Someone was bound to ask and most likely it would have been much harder to handle under any other circumstances. I stand by what I said." Then looking somewhat unsure he asked, "Is the article…bad?"

Lois laughed, "Naw, they were just using your bod to sell the magazine. There was nothing new in the article except for several women ogling your 'Too Hot To Handle Body' and your 'To Die for Dreamy Blue Eyes'."

Clark leafed through the magazine and it opened naturally to the pages torn out that had obviously been lingered over. Clark read the title and then looked at Lois. "The Sex He'll Die For?" Clark asked, then quickly closed the magazine. "So that's what you were dreaming about when I got home. I definitely can't read this… at least not right now…not with Jason just down the hall…just waiting to pounce on us." They both laughed at the absurdity of it.

"I thought you said you were a sound sleeper."

"I was, I am… but certain sounds do bring me wide awake. I can hear you scream from almost anywhere or anytime. The same with the kids, I keep a close eye and ear on them. I'm really not that surprised that Jason is picking up on this trait. It'll serve him well to be able to tune into certain sounds and noises. It is going to make it hard for us… to relax and enjoy certain things."

Lois's eyes got wide at the realization of what he had just said. "What about if he has a sleepover at Richard's or out at the farm, will he still be able to…hear us?" He didn't even have to answer, Lois could read his expression.

"Oh come on, it's really not that bad. We just need to train him on what sounds are really screams or reasons he should be concerned." He stopped and blushed, thinking for a second. "Actually, sometimes it's really hard to tell but within the family at least we can try and clarify it for him."

Seeing his blush she just had to ask, "Have you ever busted in thinking someone was screaming when they were… ahem, enjoying the moment."

He replied very softly. "Yes, more than once, but I would do it again rather than risk it being otherwise." Lois just nodded in understanding.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday next week, or should I just ask Kala?"

"I really enjoyed the ice skating last year, couldn't we just do that again or something like that with our whole family of friends?"

"Wouldn't you like to do something different? Maybe a party?"

"Naw, parties are for kids. I would rather do something with the family if anything at all. It's just a day."

"Don't you think it might be too cold for Braden and maybe even Elina out in the snow and ice all afternoon?"

"Yeah, I guess they may be too young for a day out in the snow. Why don't you and the kids decide what would be fun for all of us to do. Whatever you decide is fine with me, just keep it simple. Kay? No big fuss…the kids get fuss for their birthdays, I really don't need it."

"I know! We can get Jason an iPod for your birthday and then maybe we can have some fun."

Clark started laughing. "You know that just might work, but why wait for my birthday, that was just a day my parents picked out of the air. What time do the stores open?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please remember to review.

Sorry I left this story for a long time while I completed my What If He Never Left story

Hope you enjoy the continuation here.

For those interested the magazine cover showed a provocative picture of Superman with a lable Superman, Cosmo's Hunkest Most Eligible Hunk Ever. There was also an article called: He said it Ladies: "It's a nice dream" when asked about having a family of his own. You can actually see the cover if you like. It is the last post on page 6 of this story at The Planet Fan Fiction. There is a link to that story on my user page. Click on my name to go there.


	7. What Dreams May Come

Chapter 7 - What Dreams May Come

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_The teenaged boy looked at his companion with a determined gaze, "Come on, we have to hurry, we're needed now, this is exactly what we've been waiting for!" The girl nodded agreement. The boy grabbed the girl and took off racing to the scene they had just been watching on the television._

_Xoxo_

_The boy flew into the fast burning structure while his companion, a blond teenaged girl watched from the sidelines. The boy returned with a victim, a small child and left her with the teenaged girl and once again raced back into the structure. The girl somehow seemed able to calm the child that had been screaming and crying from pain and fright._

_A man in fireman's gear came running up, speechless and confused at seeing a boy flying, a blond boy. He seemed to put that aside as he started checking out the young victim who was now completely calm and seemingly with a friend. Soon a second victim was alongside her, an older woman, perhaps the grandmother. The boy rose into the air and seemed to fill his lungs before expelling a cold breath that extinguished most of the fire. Just like Superman would have done, but this was a kid, a blond kid who couldn't be more than 13 or 14 at most?_

Xoxoxoxoxo

Lois lay against Clark's side with her head rested on his shoulder as they continued to talk and cuddle. "Are you serious, do you really think an iPod might be the answer to 'tuning out' our hearing gifted 6 year old son?"

Laughing and shaking his head Clark responded. "No, it would probably just keep him awake. Hmmmm… but there is something that might just work. Have you ever heard of 'white noise'?"

"I've heard of it… isn't it just background noise like wind, rain or waves crashing on a beach, or maybe even birds and animal sounds?"

"Yes, that's part of it, but 'white noise' is not necessarily a recognizable sound. True 'white noise' is similar to white light in that it's made up of a multitude of frequencies. In fact, all the frequencies that can be heard by the human ear, just like white light contains all the different colors, each with a unique frequency combined together. The individual colors can only be seen when the white light is passed through a prism or…"

Lois shifted her head from Clark's bare shoulder so she could look into his face, "Or when a rainbow occurs?"

"Exactly! White noise, like white light, contains all the frequencies, approximately 20,000 individual tones. With so many tones all playing at once the brain's not able to distinguish or listen to any one. For instance if 1,000 people were speaking at once on a recording your brain would not be able to pick out the 1 live voice in the room right next to you, it would be indistinguishable from the noise."

"Even to Jason?" Lois smiled at the though.

"That's my thinking." Clark arched his eyebrows and returned her smile.

"Even to you?" Her smile broadened as her eyes narrowed in thought.

"I intend to find out," seeing Lois's broad smile turn to a sly look he added, "hey, no fair trying to use this against me!"

Lois just laughed and arched up giving him a quick kiss before jumping out of bed. "I love it when you talk nerdy, now we better start getting the kids ready for school."

Clark chuckled at her comment then got up and whirled into jeans, a dark t-shirt and a flannel button-up shirt before following Lois past the demolished door and out of the room. "You feed Elina and I'll get the other kids up and ready for school."

Clark headed down the hallway and went into his son's bedroom to find him jumping up in bed from under the covers as soon and he entered. He'd been waiting impatiently to be told he could get up since he had been put back to bed earlier. Dawn was just beginning to break on the cold winder day but Jason was raring to go.

"Daddy, can we go flying this morning?"

"Sorry, Jason but there isn't enough time this morning. Maybe when you get home this afternoon, we'll have to wait and see what's going on."

Jason pouted and looked down at his feet, "Are you mad at me for breaking down your door?"

"Noooo, no Jason, I told you, I'm… we're not mad. What you did was brave. You just need to learn when to do something like that, that's all." Shrugging his shoulders, Jason nodded. "Now, do you want me to pick out something for you to wear to school, or would you like to choose yourself?"

"I wanta choose myself." He said jumping up into the air to touch the ceiling before floating slowly down to the floor.

Clark smiled glad to see the events from the night before hadn't affected Jason's usual cheery morning mood. "Alright, I need to go wake up your sister. I'll see you downstairs in a minute. How about hot oatmeal for breakfast?" Jason nodded and skipped to his dresser to pick out his clothes as Clark left.

Clark knocked gently on Kala's door and hearing no response he poked his head into the room to find her still asleep. "Kala, time to wake up honey, you need to get up and dressed for school." Kala turned over still sleeping. "Kala honey wake up, time to get up for school." She continued to sleep so he entered and sat down on the edge of the bed and gave her a soft nudge. "Kala, it's time to get up."

Xox

_Superman was on the ground, in great pain and struggling for breath. Several big muscle bound men with guns were hovering over him laughing keeping anyone who might come to his aid at bay. A blond male perhaps 20 and a teenaged blond girl appeared out of nowhere catching and disarming the men quickly before they could escape. An even younger teenaged blond boy landed setting a blond woman down near Superman. A crowd of people huddled nearby no longer afraid started to gather and cheer wildly. The blond woman picked a large green crystal off Superman's chest and threw it away from him then placed her hand on his shoulder. Leaning towards him she whispered something in his ear. Then rising up she said for anyone nearby to hear…_

"…time to get up."

"Huh?" Kala finally opened her eyes and responded to her father leaning over her. Stretching her arms out as she yawned. "Awwww Daddy, I was having the best dream ever."

"Oh really, well get up and ready for school and you can tell us about it over breakfast." He kissed her cheek and got up to leave the room but hesitated when she called after him.

"Daddy, you'll really really like it. I can't wait to tell you."

"Good, then I can't wait to hear it. See you downstairs, we're having oatmeal is that alright with you?"

"Oh goodie, I like oatmeal on cold days it makes my insides all warm."

Clark smiled and left her room closing the door heading for the nursery. Lois was sitting in the rocking chair with the baby. "You! You stay out of here so I can finish feeding Elina. I'll bring her down in a few minutes then you can have her while I shower and get dressed."

Clark raised his hands in surrender and smiled innocently as he backed back out the doorway and headed downstairs. As he headed towards the kitchen his attention was drawn to the office door. "Hmmmn, that's a good idea."

Xox

After taking a freshly fed, diapered and dressed Elina down to Clark in the kitchen Lois headed back up to their bedroom and closed the bedroom door…_wait, where did that door come from? _She stopped, perplexed, then shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head she continued to shower and dress for work.

Xox

Coming down the stairs Lois heard Clark and the kids laughing as they ate their oatmeal. "What's so funny?"

"I was just telling Daddy and Jason about my dream. I think we're going to be a team of blond superheroes helping people just like Daddy."

Lois noticed Jason, Kala and Clark all looked like they were holding out on some secret. Hmmm, she wasn't a first rate investigational journalist for nothing. "Alright, just what aren't you telling me? Spill it." She looked at Jason who had his hands over his mouth trying to hide his laughter. Clark was looking away pretending innocence. "Kala, it was your dream…wait, blond?"

"I think maybe we all have those things in our ears like Jason got so we can hide what we really look like and I think we're going to have a baby brother in a year or so and we are even going to help Daddy when bad guys hurt him with Kryptonite." She finished almost out of breath then started again. "I think we are going to be a team just like the Legion of Superheroes in the cartoons, even me." She added proudly.

Lois sat down hard on the empty barstool next to Jason and zeroed in on just one small part of what Kala had just said, "another baby?" She looked at Clark and saw his feelings on another baby clearly written all over his face, how could she deny him such pure joy, but another baby? Mad dog Lane with a house full of kids, how did this happen? How indeed with Jason in the house?

As she rubbed her head her attention was caught by a knock at the front door. "It's just us." Richard called out from the foyer as he and Chloe, with Braden in his car carrier, let themselves in. All three seemed ready and eager for a new day. Lois got up to greet them and found them standing in front of the office doorway. "What happened to the door?"

Saying to no one "Hmm that explains it," then looking at Richard Lois answered. "I'll tell you later, after we drop the kids off at school."

Clark came out to join them and answered Lois' unasked question. "A new door will need to be painted. I was afraid the smell upstairs might bother you or the kids tonight."

Chloe and Richard looked at each other even more perplexed so Lois repeated, "I'll fill you in later."

Xoxo

The three exited the elevator and headed towards Richards office still talking, now fully aware of other ears that might be listening in the bullpen. Richard shook his head and whispered conspiratorially still finding it hard to believe the story he had just been told. "Jason busted your door down?" Even still, he couldn't help smiling with pride.

"Yes, she answered, Jason busted down our bedroom door, how many times do I need to repeat that!"

Perry came up beside them sensing a story the way they were huddled together as they walked towards Richard's office. He had joined them just in time to hear what Lois said. "What! No way, little Jason busted your bedroom door down?"

As the four arrived at Richards office Jimmy caught up to them and followed them in shutting the door thinking they were working on a story and would need his photojournalistic input.

"Sheesh, you're not going to print that are you? Yes! Our sweet innocent little 6 year old son thought he heard me scream and busted our bedroom door down." Lois dropped her briefcase next to the desk in shear frustration.

"What! Jason busted…." Jimmy started.

Lois threw her hands up in the air. "Yes, Yes, Yes…. Now, all of you get your heads out of the gutter. I have work to do. Who knows just how long I have before I'm out on maternity leave again! I need some air, now!" Lois left the office in a huff only digging out her cell phone from her purse before leaving.

Richard somehow managed to contain his laughter and he and Chloe filled Perry and Jimmy in on the whole episode with Jason and then Kala's dream that the little girl had been all too happy to share on the way to school.

Xoxo

Lois stood on the rooftop and decided spontaneously to call Martha. "Mom, it's me Lois. Did I catch you at a good time?

"Why yes honey, you sound upset, what's wrong?"

"I'm just tired… mostly. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. Clark was gone almost all night and well..."

Sensing Lois's hesitancy Martha coached her. "What is it honey? Go on, you can tell me anything you know that."

"Did you ever have a problem with Clark when he was little… oh sheesh I can't believe I'm asking you this. How should I put it? Did Clark ever interrupt you and Jonathan?"

"Honey all kids go through spells where they want to control the conversation…"

"Nooo, that's not what I mean. When he was little, did he ever interrupt you in the bedroom, you know hear you and then…interrupt you?"

Lois held the phone away from her ear as Martha laughed. "Oh dear, I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you. Remember I told you that when Clark first arrived he was afraid to be alone?"

"Yes. But, that was very understandable under the circumstances. He was just a baby all alone all that time on the starship."

Martha's tone changed remembering how very fragile Clark had been emotionally when they first found him. "It was very difficult to get him to sleep and impossible unless one of us stayed with him till he was sound asleep. That went on for the longest time. Sometimes he would wake up and run into our bedroom crying. I think he just needed to be reassured we were still there."

"Oh, how sad, I never knew it was that bad."

"One time we were, well we were interrupted as you put it. He didn't see anything and surely had no idea what was going on. He was so little he probably doesn't even remember it."

"You're right. I don't think he remembers it, either that or he doesn't realize what he walked in on just like Jason. But Jason's a little older. Thank goodness he didn't really see anything." Lois proceeded to tell Martha what happened the night before. She left out the morning's possible revelations made by Kala. She just wasn't ready to even go there, besides she was sure Martha would be just as thrilled as her son had been.

"Honey, I think you're just frustrated this morning. It's not that uncommon for something like that to happen with young children. Don't let it upset you."

Feeling better Lois asked, "While I have you on the phone, do you have any thoughts on what to do for Clark's birthday? He's insisting on 'no fuss' and no party."

Xoxo

With a new door strapped to the luggage rack of Virginia's CRV. They headed to the local specialty electronics store. "Thanks for driving Virginia. I guess that car rack comes in handy, huh?" Clark looked back at the two kids snug in their back facing car seats each playing with a small teething toy.

"Yes, it has come in very handy over the years and I was happy to oblige. I'm sure it was easier than using Lois' car and I doubt it would have been a good idea for you to just deliver it home by air mail." They both laughed.

Xoxo

Clark turned on the machine and listened for a moment then tried a second machine and once again listened for several minutes. A salesman came up "Good morning, may I help you? I see you're trying out our most popular model. Would you like me to explain how it works?"

"That won't be necessary I would like 4 of this combination model."

"Uh, 4 you want 4 of them?"

"No wait, make that 5. Yes, I want 5 of them. You do have 5 don't you?"

"Yes, sir, just let me go grab them from the back storage area. I'm pretty sure we have at least 5. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No, that's all."

The young woman at the check out began fawning over the babies as soon as they arrived at the counter. "Awwww twins, Oh, they are so cute. A boy and girl huh, I bet they're a handful."

Clark and Virginia both just smiled and neither bothered to correct the mistake. Clark answered, "No, actually they're no trouble at all."

"Ahh, and yet you need 5 'white noise' machines?" She raised her eyebrow at Clark then made a funny face for the babies making them both laugh and wiggle around in their carriers.

Xoxo

Just as they loaded the babies and the large bags into the CRV Clark jerked his head around listening to something only he could hear. "Sorry, go ahead and take the kids home. I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"Go, just do what you need to do. Don't worry, that's why I'm here, remember?" Clark quickly kissed both babies on the cheek before running away to disappear seconds later between the buildings.

Xoxo

Superman landed and instantly began scanning and assessing the one car accident scene. A car was smashed up against an electrical pole that had broken in two. One half had landed on the roof of the car with sparks still hissing. A man was laying next to the car with no heartbeat but no other sign of injury other than a small cut above his eyebrow, burns on his extremities and a broken nose from the airbag. A woman, a boy about 10 and a girl about 7 were screaming hysterically, they all three appeared shaken-up but unhurt thanks to the safety restraints in the car.

Superman immediately grabbed the top of the electrical pole and threw it away from the car. "It's safe to get out now" he shouted to the woman and kids as he carefully lifted the man away from the car placing him on his back in a nearby grassy area immediately beginning CPR.

The woman quickly joined him calming down as the two kids came and kneeled nearby crying softly, "Daddy, Daddy.

"I'm a nurse. I can help." Without waiting for a response she took over the breathing part of the first aid while Superman continued the chest compressions. "Brandon, Call 911, Courtney help your brother find the phone in my purse. Hurry!"

The kids ran and retrieved the purse and were on the phone with the emergency operator when they came running back to wait till the emergency crew arrived.

Superman looked up at the kids while he continued, "Courtney, Brandon…call to your father. I believe he can hear you. You need to help him find his way back." The woman looked up at Superman between breaths clearly worried and scared. Their eyes met briefly as they both continued the life sustaining techniques. "He only has minor injuries but his heart was stopped by the electric shock as he got out of the car. Call to him, now. I know it can work." The woman looked up again between breaths and nodded to the kids.

"Daddy, please come back. Please Daddy don't go away like grandpa". Courtney managed to say between choking cries.

"Dad, I'm sorry about last night. Please I need you, don't leave we all need you." Brandon joined in.

"It was my fault we crashed, I distracted him." The woman disclosed to Superman clearly distraught. "Jim, I'm sorry for arguing with you please come back to us. We all need you, this is much too soon." The woman managed to say between blowing into her husband's mouth.

The fire trucks arrived and the EMT's ran up preparing to take over for the woman and Superman. Superman quickly told them about the minor injuries and that an electric shock had caused the man's stopped heart.

Taking over one of the EMT's reached for a defibrillator machine and tearing the man's shirt open shouted, "Get them back."

Superman moved the woman and kids back only a few feet and prompted them to continue calling to their loved one. The two kids buried their faces against their mother not wanting to see what was happening.

The EMT's shocked the man once with no result so they upped the ampage after preparing and sticking a big syringe right in his heart. Still there was no positive result. They tried a third time but still failed to revive the man. Turning around they shook their heads sadly and continued the CPR preparing to take him to the ER.

The two kids both easily escaped their mother's arms and ran falling on their father's prone body. The woman would have collapsed had Superman not been there to support her. The little girl cried hysterically, "Daddy, Daddy please don't leave."

The boy looked up at the EMT, "Please can't you try one more time. He's our Dad!"

Thinking of his own kids he nodded sadly and pulled the machine back out as the kids moved back, both still crying.

Zap!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh", the man breathed in as his heart finally responded to the shocks and continued beating on its own.

The EMT couldn't keep the kids back as they ran to the man's side. The woman was soon there with them as all three cried, but now out of relief and joy. The man regained consciousness and looked around groggily.

"What happened?"

Xoxo

The EMT's were loading the man into the ambulance as the woman and two kids approached Superman. He had just finished making sure the broken electric pole would not cause any more trouble before it could be repaired. "That question you asked into the camera a few weeks ago… when that reporter was trying to interview you. The answer is YES! You do unquestionably have a soul, a most beautiful one at that. Thank you for giving my children more time with their father and me more time with my husband."

Superman smiled shyly, "Thank you, but I didn't do it alone, you, the kids, the EMT's all played as big of a part as I did." Looking down at the kids he continued, "I personally know what it's like to lose a father."

Both kids reached up towards Superman hesitantly, not sure just how to act towards the hero. Superman obligingly stooped down so they could kiss his cheek in turn. Smiling they thanked him then turned and dashed back to the ambulance to join their waiting father. Superman continued smiling warmly watching them go.

The woman turned and started to walk away then, suddenly stopping she turned back and looked at Superman just as he was preparing to take off, his work here done. She asked softly, already sure of the answer, "Something like this happened to you didn't it? I remember hearing you say last year in that speech you gave at the United Nations that you had died and forces had called you back. That's how you knew."

Superman's feet silently left the ground and he hovered just above her answering with a slight nod adding softly, obliviously for her ears only. "Yes, that's how I knew. Make the most of your second chances. A lot of people aren't as fortunate as we are." He tipped his head as he started climbing higher soon becoming just an elongated dot in the sky.

She whispered wondering if he could still hear her or if he was in fact still listening in her direction at all. "I hope you have a family you go home to, people who love and care for you like you love and care for all of us." She noticed he stopped in midair momentarily and in her mind's eye he smiled at her that big dimpled smile he showed much too rarely. Seconds later he resumed flight and disappeared quickly into the bright sky.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Please remember to review.


	8. What I Want To Be When I Grow Up

Chapter 8 – What I Want to be When I Grow Up

Superman banked into the sky feeling sun on his face he continued to smile as he thought about the family the woman had wondered about him having. Soon he was landing on the back porch and dashing into the house not even bothering to change from the bright blue and red suit. Virginia had just gotten the two babies into the house and they both seemed delighted, squealing at seeing the bright blue and red blur suddenly beside them.

"Oh, you surprised me. I wasn't sure how soon you'd make it back. I was just about to put the kids down for their mid-morning nap. I have a feeling they're too wired now seeing you appear like that out of nowhere."

Clark shrugged. "Sorry, I guess I wasn't thinking. We can just let them stay up a little longer." Changing back into his jeans, t-shirt and flannel shirt he picked up Elina and kissed her repeatedly on her rosy cheeks before putting her back down on the little play pallet laden with toys. The two were both still squealing and waving their hands as he stood up.

Virginia stood nearby with her hands on her hips barely suppressing a smile. "Lois warned me there would be days like this."

"Did she also say I was worth the trouble?" He smirked as he started for the door. "I'll just go unload the car."

Xoxo

Not more than 30 minutes later Clark had installed the new door and then sanded and applied the primer coat. While waiting for it to dry he had unpacked 4 of the white noise machines placing one in Jason's room, one in Kala's room and one in the nursery. The final one he put in the master bedroom on a nightstand next to the bed, the one with a power bar next to it. Looking at it again he realized there was something wrong with the picture. It was on Lois' side of the bed. _NO WAY!_ He was not going to allow her to control that thing. Leaving the room he came back with an extension cord and plugged it into the wall on his side of the bed so he could move the device to _his_ nightstand. _Much better._

Going back downstairs he checked in on the babies finding they were both now clearly fighting off sleep. He winked at Virginia who was setting nearby with her laptop keeping an eye on them as she worked and they played. "See no harm, no foul. I'll take them up for their naps now."

Finally at his desk he worked for a short time on his current writing project before going back to the task of painting the door. Just as he finished and was about to clean up the painting mess he heard sirens in the distance. Calling out to Virginia he once again blurred out of sight.

Xoxo

After handling a typical apartment house fire and saving a couple families and several individuals from certain death in the process Clark strolled into the bullpen at The Planet and bent down to kiss Lois' cheek. "Whatcha doing?"

Lois looked up at him, "I'm working, what does it look like I'm doing? What are _you_ doing _here_?"

"I thought maybe I could take my wife to lunch." He smiled back ignoring her look of mild irritation at her concentration being interrupted on what must have been an important assignment.

"Clark, I need to finish this. Some of us have deadlines."

"Oh!" She looked up seeing the disappointment written all over his face, so very like their son.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I really do need to finish this. It'll only be a couple more hours." She stood up to kiss him more fully. Pulling back she wiped the lipstick off his face and lips, "Maybe Richard would like to go with you, or …"

Turning his head to the side he focused his eyes away from her and his expression changed in a flash, "Oh darn, never mind." He kissed her again quickly before making his way back out of the bullpen.

Xoxo

Superman quickly handled a runaway freight train he had overheard being mentioned on one of the monitors while in the bullpen and was about to return home when he heard something else that needed his attention. After that he found himself in Atlantic Canada providing aid to hundreds of trapped or isolated people caught by a devastating nor'easter blizzard. And so the day was soon spent, just like so many others helping strangers whenever and wherever the need arose.

Xoxo

Lois sat patiently helping Jason and Kala with their homework assignments, every so often looking up at the television monitor on the other side of the room. Dinner was in the oven. Jason was putting the finishing touches on a drawing showing Mr. Incredible and Dash holding up a train together. The drawing was titled, _What I Want to Be When I Grow Up_ and Mr. Incredible was labeled with a big lopsided ME. Lois looked at it a little concerned but then decided it was just a harmless childhood fantasy any six year old boy might have.

Jason looked up from his drawing at the TV showing a clip of Superman just as he was shown handing a small boy to his mother after saving them both from some unknown fate. His crayon broke to pieces in his little fingers. "Mommy, do Supermen ever get a vacation?"

Lois also saw the short clip as well as her son's reaction. "Well no, not really. Superman has to make himself available for when people are in danger and need him. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Do firemen get vacations?"

"Yes, they get vacations?"

"How 'bout policemen do they get vacations, or dump truck drivers?"

"Yes they both get vacations." She noticed Jason had gotten a new sheet of paper and was now drawing a fire truck, with a fireman. Before long he also had a dump truck with a man wearing a hard hat. The Mr. Incredible drawing clearly discarded.

Kala looked up from her own math homework. "I thought you wanted to be a superhero just like Daddy, just like in my dream."

"Daddy said he was going to take me flying today but he still isn't home. Superheroes don't get vacations, you said so Mommy." He continued his drawing then pouted. "I wanta be a fireman and drive a big fire truck and a big dump truck driver too or a policeman."

"Jason, your father spends a lot of time with you, with all of us but sometimes others have to come first."

"I know Mommy, I just wanted to go flying today, that's all."

Clark appeared next to them out of nowhere, "well, the day is not over yet. As soon as you finish your homework we can go flying together but you better hurry because it smells like dinner is almost ready."

Xoxo

Superman led Jason on a wild roller coaster ride across the late afternoon sky. Kala delighted in his warm arms but Clark sensed there was something going on with Jason. He was just too quiet in his level of enthusiasm.

The two landed and Clark set Kala down beside him and watched as both kids ran into the house to get ready for dinner. Clark hesitated momentarily petting Einstein. "Do you know something I don't ole, boy. Has Jason confided in you what has him down in the dumps?"

Xoxo

Jason remained quiet as he ate dinner, prompting Clark to finally speak up. "Jason is something else bothering you? I thought you just wanted to go flying?"

"We never do anything. We never get to go on 'real vacations' like other kids."

Lois quickly swallowed her own mouthful and stopped midway to giving Elina a spoonful of puréed carrots. "Jason! We do very special things all the time. Why just last week we explored the solar system all the way past Pluto. I thought you loved that!"

"I do Mommy but…" he sniffed and his voice got real low. "I can't tell any of my friends about it. I can't even tell any of them how I go flying with Superman all the time or that he's my Daddy."

"Jason, you know why you have to keep secrets."

"I know Daddy but Billy and his family went to Disneyworld and he told us all about it and even showed us pictures. Can't we do stuff like that too?"

Elina started bucking in her highchair with her mouth open ready for the next spoonful and clearly wanting more attention. "Ga, aaa, mmmm ga."

Lois and Clark exchanged glances before looking back at Jason. Kala was quiet now looking down at her plate. Clark got up from his chair and stooped down and picked Jason up into his arms. "I'm sorry, I never thought if it like that…how hard it must be on you…on both of you to not be able to share your experiences with your friends."

"It's alright Daddy, I don't mind. I love the stuff we do together even if I can't share it with my friends." Kala the little placator just wanted everyone happy again.

Lois joined Clark putting one hand on Jason's back and one on Clark's. "Jason your father was just trying to share all the extraordinary things in his life with you and Kala. Don't you know how special the trips we take in the starship are? Not to mention all the other things, like flying lessons, the trips to the farm."

"gaaa maaa brrrrrrrr" Elina reached out her little hand towards the bowl.

"Ah huh" he said still in full pout mode, "But can't we go to Disneyworld, just once? I really want to go to Disneyworld so I can tell everybody about it. I don't remember much from when you and Daddy Richard took me."

"That sounds like fun. Maybe we can go to Disneyworld this weekend, just the five of us." Clark's smile vanished when he looked over at Lois who was clearly opposed to the whole notion.

"No way am I taking Elina, she's not even 5 months old and besides she's been a little cranky teething the last few days. I have a better idea, why don't you and Richard take the kids. He has always enjoyed that kind of thing. Chloe and I will retain our sanity and stay home with the babies."

Jason started clapping and wiggling around so Clark set him down. He began jumping up and down in excitement as soon as his feet touched the floor. "Can we Daddy, can we go this weekend?"

Realizing he was trapped but not caring, Clark answered. "Just let me check with Richard. If not this weekend then soon I promise." Both kids were so excited that dinner was long forgotten as they ran down to the basement to talk and make plans for the exciting day at the amusement park.

Clark smiled a lopsided hopeful grin at Lois before clearing his throat, "I guess they're full."

"I just hope you know what you got yourself into." Then she softened, "Eh, knowing you and Richard, you'll both love every minute of it. Maybe it won't be so crowded being winter and all."

Clark thought for a minute, "Jason's right, we need to do more normal things with them. Things they can talk about. I've been so busy trying to make the special training Jason needs, and Kala too for that matter, fun that I sometimes forget they're just kids wanting to do everyday kid stuff."

They both heard the clatter and giggle from the highchair at the same instant. Lois had set the small cereal bowl of baby food on the highchair without thinking. Elina had quickly grown bored waiting for her next mouthful and had reached for the bowl grabbing handfuls of the bright orange puréed carrot which she was mostly now wearing or smearing on the highchair table before her. She had finally managed to knock the bowl off the table. She reached out her little orange smeared hand. "brrrrrrr ga ma ma ma"

Lois and Clark both stopped in their tracks. Clark bent down pulling Elina mess and all into his arms. "You said Ma ma!" She gave him a messy wide open mouthed kiss in response and signed Da da to him. Lois joined in the hug and soon all three were wearing the orange mess of puréed carrots.

Lois grabbed some paper towels and they started to clean up Elina, each other and the surrounding mess. "Did you hear what Jason said before you got home, about not wanting to be a superhero?"

"I heard enough, but it doesn't really matter. I want Jason and all our children to choose their own path whatever that may be. I hope he chooses to follow in my footsteps, but only if that's what he wants to do."

"What did you make of Kala's dream last night?"

"It sounded to me like she was dreaming of her and Jason's first outing. Or at least maybe the first time they were openly performing a rescue. The second part seemed to be much later and people didn't seem to be surprised to see a group of 'blond' kids and young adults performing rescues, or even coming to my aid."

"But blond, where is that coming from?"

"It would be a good disguise. No one would suspect you and I of having blond kids since we both have dark hair. Otherwise with the similarity of ages someone might suspect our family."

"So you think they are all wearing wigs. Wouldn't that be a little dangerous, they could by pulled off easily by accident or design?

"You're forgetting that device the Trprians gave Jason. I should be able to examine it and duplicate it for all our children, perhaps even you. They will never have to hide behind such a thinly veiled disguise as a pair of glasses and meek mannerisms."

"What about that other thing she said?" Lois asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Clark, I saw how excited you looked at the very prospect of another baby. I just don't…"

Pulling her in close with Elina still in his arms, "Lois, I won't deny that I would love another baby, but it's your choice when and if. Don't let my feelings ever come before your needs."

Lois melted in his arms. "How could I ever deny you anything so close to your heart. Just give me a couple more years." They both smiled and fell into a kiss.

Kala came running up from the basement to ask a question but skidded to a stop. "Oh no, Jason, they're smooching again."

Xoxo

Just a short time later Clark was once again streaking away as Superman. He arrived home a couple hours later to find the two older kids asleep and Lois trying to get Elina to sleep as well. "Here let me take her." Clark bent down and scooped the crying infant into his arms.

"She's teething Clark. Even you can't make that easier on her."

"Why don't you go on to bed? I'll get Elina to sleep and be in to join you shortly." Clark sat down in the rocking chair Lois had just vacated and reached to turn on the 'white noise" machine he'd placed on the small end table earlier.

"You don't really think that thing will help do you?" Lois hesitated by the door watching momentarily.

Clark looked over at her, raising one eyebrow. "You never know till you try, now do you?"

Lois snorted and left the room. Looking back over her shoulder she smiled as she headed for their bedroom. Soon she was soaking in a hot strawberry and cream smelling bubble bath with soft music and candles lighting the room hoping her errant husband would come and join her before she turned into a prune.

After almost falling asleep in the tub Lois finally gave up and toweled off. She pulled a soft negligee on over her head and wrapped a warm fleece robe around her body. She blew out the candles and turned off the music before she padded down the dark hallway towards the softly lit nursery to find it just as she had left it earlier. Only now Clark was dozing in the rocking chair, his head lolling to one side with Elina asleep on his chest. "Great! I guess that thing does work. Pheft." She went back to their bedroom to make a few adjustments before returning to the nursery.

Gently moving Clark's hands from around Elina, Lois picked the sleeping baby up and placed her in her crib. For a moment she thought about just leaving Clark asleep in the chair then inspiration struck her. She plopped down in his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. He was instantly awake.

"What, um, Oh!" Seeing he was still in the nursery and realizing what had happened he blushed. "I guess it really does work."

"You think!" Almost before she got the exclamation out they were on their own bed, he had thrown the covers back in complete disarray.

"Mmmmmmmm, you smell good. I'm wide awake now, just what did I miss, hmmm?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. I did wait for you, but a girl can only stay in the water so long before the prune affect takes hold."

"Hmmmmm, you are not a prune, but you do smell good enough to eat right now." He leaned into her, his lips smashing into hers hungrily. He kissed her oh so soft shoulders and the nape of her neck inhaling the wondrous scent.

Between kisses she managed to get out, "I've been …dying for your touches …your kisses …since last night….I…"

Clark suddenly stopped, alert for any sound or movement. Lois felt the cold breeze of his leaving then a second later he was back. "He won't hear anything tonight, not now."

"Hmmmm, good, because I might just have to scream if you do that thing again." Her words had a breathless quality to them as he was again kissing her and driving her wild with desire.

"You can count on it."

Xoxo

Clark turned over in his sleep reaching into empty air, finally coming back to wakefulness. He was instantly alert when he realized the bed beside him was empty. Lois was just coming back from a shower, a towel in her hair as he opened his eyes in alarm. His eyes followed the noise and he looked over at the nightstand, the one on her side. The white noise machine was there still turned on. "What…?"

"I moved it last night, before waking you up. Silly boy you should have realized I would have coveted that machine once I saw first hand just what it could do to you."

"But Lois, I might have been really needed somewhere."

"Clark, the world can get by without you for one night every once in a while. Nothing happened, see." She pointed to the morning newscasters bantering back and forth with empty filler. "Besides if something really bad happened I'm sure you would have heard even with that noise thing turned on full blast. On the other hand, I think this proves my point."

"And that is." He frowned knowing just what she was about to say.

"If you had gotten enough sleep in the last few nights you wouldn't have slept so soundly that I could have gotten up and taken a shower without you even being aware I was gone, noise machine or not. I rest my case."

"Somehow I just knew you were going to use that thing against me."

"Well you did buy 5 of them. What is the one downstairs still in the box for anyway?"

"I thought maybe Richard and Chloe might want one, you know for when Jason and Kala are there."

Lois laughed. "You should have seen their face when I told them what happened last night."

"You told them?!!!"

"Yeah, Perry thought it was a hoot and your mom said you did almost the same thing, only without the busting down the door part."

Clark's face went from pale to bright red faster than a speeding bullet.

Xoxo

"Clark, how does that thing put you to sleep?"

"I just find the sounds somehow comforting they block everything else out and I think I just get lost trying to unconsciously decipher the frequencies."

Xoxoxoxoxo

Thanks to those who are kind enough to review :D


	9. Supernanny

Snicker. Vger here, Supernanny.

Lois and Clark have been having a friendly game moving the white noise machine in their bedroom back and forth between the nightstands. Clark keeps insisting since _he_ bought the thing that it's his and he can put it where _he_ wants it.

Lois on the other hand says she doesn't want an extension cord running from the wall outlet to the unit that one of the kids might trip over. There is no outlet next to his night stand since he insists his side of the bed be next to a window. Anyway, she didn't want the extension cord running from her power bar either, just because she doesn't like a bunch of cords behind the headboard.

In answer to that Clark said he would pack up the unit and take it to the farm sure his mom and Ben would want it. At that Lois laughed and said she would just hijack the one from the nursery now that she knew what it would do, or go _buy_ one of _her_ own.

Clark got a defeated look on his face, man you wouldn't believe how much he looks like Jason at times like that. Then the look passed and he got that far off look in his eyes. He smirked and said, _This is far from over but I have to go,_ and blurred away as Lois just continued to laugh.

Good thing it was President's Day, a school holiday and the kids had the day off otherwise they would have been late. Lois, on the other hand was late, to work that is.

I'll try and let you all know what happens next. It is just so funny to watch them, I mean he has got to outweight her by at least double her weight, not to mention the height difference, or strengh. He is just so sweet and accomodating to her. She almost always gets her way unless she just lets him win.

Well gotta go. I hear Jason getting into something in the kitchen.

Xoxoxoxox

Just a little tidbit :D


	10. A Walk To the Park

A Walk to the Park

Xoxo

"I can't believe it! We go out for a simple walk to take the kids to the park and give our babies some fresh air…" seeing the surprised look on Lois's face he amended his statement. "Well, one is ours, the other is just borrowed I guess. Anyway, we go out for a family walk with the dog and what assails my eyes but that insult of a sign… and on our own block!"

Lois made an exaggerated attempt to hide an amused snort behind her hand as she viewed the new sign on the lamp post at the entry to their cul-de-sac. "Well I guess they felt it would be a crime deterrent even here honey." She couldn't help chuckle at Clark's mock annoyance.

"Sheesh, this is still Metropolis isn't it? Metropolis is Superman's home base why would they have _his_ picture on a neighborhood watch sign here? Wait… phef…that explains it." Clark shook his head in dramatic fashion, "Of course, Wayne enterprises makes the darn signs." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Lois laughed outright. "I guess it pays to advertise."

"I guess." Then changing the subject, "So what are Richard and Chloe doing tonight anyway, did they say?"

"No not really. I think maybe Richard took Chloe to New York for a play or something. It was all hush hush, he wouldn't tell me anything." She shook her head slightly and bugged her eyes out. "I guess he was afraid I might give Chloe a hint or something. I'm surprised he didn't spill something to you though."

"He just wanted to know if we could keep Braden overnight and asked if it was alright to use the starship, that's it." Clark shrugged and in less than an instant had stopped the double stroller and snatched the teething toy Elina had just dropped over the side out of thin air. She giggled and bounced happily finding it back in her lap in the blink of the eye. Clark continued without losing a beat. "I would have thought they would have planned something a couple weeks ago on their anniversary. Did something happen to delay the celebration?"

"Do you really need to ask? They had to reschedule their first anniversary celebration due to yet another 'emergency' at the office. Does that sound familiar or what!?!"

Clark chuckled at her, "I love it with you do that cute air quote with you fingers." Clark again retrieved the teething toy before it could hit the ground once again eliciting a fit of giggles from Elina. This time Jason joined her giggling and dancing in circles around the stroller. He and Kala, who was holding Einstein's leash, had been walking a few feet ahead but both had turned around at Elina's prior giggles wanting to know the source of their sisters' mirth. Braden was oblivious to the whole scene blabbering and slobbering in innocence content to keep his teether in his mouth.

Lois was taking all of this in, also noting Kala's amused look, even she seemed to have figured out at least part of what was going on. They continued on their way with the scene repeating several times. Lois finally stopped with her hands on her hips. "Am I missing something here?"

"Elina seems to be playing a game with me, dropping her teething toy over and over. I've been catching it and giving it back only to have her drop it again. I'm still trying to figure out if she knows what I'm doing. I'm beginning to think she can see me. I know Jason can." Jason nodded acknowledgement as he continued to giggle.

"What… when… you mean just now?" At that moment Elina quieted and once again dropped her toy.

This time Clark moved within the speed of a normal human, still managing to catch the toy just before it hit the ground watching Elina the whole time. Elina pouted and refused the toy when he tried to hand it back to her putting her fingers in her mouth to avoid taking the toy. Lois watched taking the whole thing in trying to figure out the unique connection between Clark and the kids. The four of them always seemed to be a step ahead of her, even five month old Elina.

Clark stood up in front of the double stroller, the toy still in his hand, "hmmm?"

Lois watched as he scrunched his eyes up and looked around. Before she realized it, he was laughing and she realized Elina was once again giggling wildly and bucking in the stroller with the toy back in her hand.

Jason was hopping up and down clapping. "I think she does see you Daddy."

"I do too. I think she's training you like Mommy says." Kala giggled. She had joined Jason and was now dancing around the stroller. Einstein was prancing around and barking happily at the kids.

Smiling Clark looked over at Jason and Kala. "I think you two are right" He turned to Lois arching an eyebrow. "She looked right in my eyes as I handed the toy back to her."

Lois frowned at Elina unable or unwilling to reconcile their infant being able to do that and then turned to their son. "Jason you saw your Daddy move just then giving Elina the toy?"

Jason nodded smiling happily.

"And just when you were going to tell me about these new developments?" Looking at the two her heart melted at the almost identical innocent looking expressions suddenly on both their faces. "Pleeeease, I want to be an active member in your exclusive club. Kala honey, I need your help with these two, or is it soon to be a threesome?"

"Oh Mom, sometimes I feel on the outside too but if I watch and listen real hard and concentrate I can usually figure it out. If not, I just ask a lot of questions."

Lois stooped down and hugged Kala. "You and I need to stick together or we'll be lost amongst these three. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Come on lets go to the park before Elina decides to jump out of the stroller and fly there by herself."

Clark chuckled, realizing Lois was half serious he drew her into a one armed embrace then resumed pushing the stroller with Jason taking over the job of retrieving the toy for Elina.

Xoxox

Author note: the sign had a silhouette of Batman and can be seen at The Planet Fan Fiction version.

Thanks in advance for the reviews ;D


End file.
